Cake and Questions
by chaelzbellz
Summary: Preseries Oneshot. Jess has a surprise for Sam, but his unknown past threatens her sweet present. Sorry for the Vague Dramatic Lame summary.


A/N: This oneshot came out of nowhere. I was in the middle of the next chapter for Becca Winchester and this idea came to me. I tried to keep writing, but I couldn't until this was all down. Now it's off to finish my other story I hope. I hope you like this extremely random moment on my part.

Cake and Questions

1"Sam? That you?" Jessica called from the kitchen when the front door closed.

"Yeah." She heard her boyfriend say. She was worried for a second that he would walk in on her surprise. But luckily for her he went straight into the living room. She thought she heard him say something to her, so she put her surprise away for a second and went out to see her boyfriend. "Did you say something?" She said walking into the room.

"Oh, no honey. I was just on the phone." He explained. "I'll be done in a sec."

"That's okay take your time." She smiled and went back into the kitchen. She could still hear him talking as she put the finishing touches on her project.

"Yeah... No she's got blonde hair... Hey! How do you even know what that means... yeah well if Dad heard you talking like that you'd be eating a soap sandwich by now... alright kiddo. I love you too."

"Wait right there!" Jess said as she heard him walk toward her.

"Um... Okay?"

"Just wait okay!"

"Jess come on…" Sam tried.

"Two seconds Sam…Okay maybe three…" She checked and made sure everything was perfect. "Alright."

Sam walked in. He couldn't have been more surprised. His girlfriend didn't cook. She wasn't lazy or anything like that. She didn't cook because she couldn't cook. It was impossible. Sam only knew one other person in the world who had a harder time working a toaster than his girlfriend did. And somehow here before him was a beautiful (although slightly lopsided) chocolate cake. "Baby…"

"Do you like it?" She asked flashing him big eyes that were both worried and excited at the same time.

"I love it Jess." Sam grabbed her into a hug. "What's the occasion?"

"Your birthday." Jess said.

Sam looked confused. "My…Jess my birthday was like two weeks ago. Remember? You, me, dinner and… after dinner festivities back here."

"Yeah I know but…" she cast her eyes to the floor. "Don't laugh okay." Sam nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise Jessica."

She sighed. "I've kinda been trying to make this cake since your birthday." Sam cracked a smile. "Hey! You promised!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"Well smiling counts as laughing." She pouted. Sam tried to keep a serious face, but the look on hers was just too damned cute to ignore. "Sam!" She whined.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Thank you for the cake. It's beautiful."

She looked up at him with big eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. They sat down and each had a slice. It actually wasn't that bad… for Jess.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" She asked. Truthfully, she knew. Sam always sounded a certain way when he talked to his little sister on the phone. She just wanted him to talk to her more about his family. And since he only ever talked about his brother and sister (and that was only when she poked and prodded it out of him) she had to find an excuse.

"Oh. Um, my little sister… Jessica this is really good."

"_Avoiding the subject again."_ She thought to herself. _"How the hell did he get so good at that?"_

"You know, school year's over next week." She said sweetly. "Maybe we should go visit your family for a couple of days."

Sam looked away, like he always did when she brought up his family. "No."

"Oh come on Sam. We have one whole week of nothingness before we head to my house and like two weeks before you start your summer job."

"Jess…No." he repeated.

"I don't get it." She said. "What are you afraid they'll embarrass you or something? Because you really seem to enjoy it when my parents pull out the baby photos of _me_… Besides, I'm starting to think you're never gonna let me meet them." There was silence. "Well…what are they like at least?"

"What am I being bribed with cake so you can attack me about my damned family?" He said, wishing at once that he hadn't. the look on her face was pure hurt. "I'm sorry." He said. "That wasn't fair."

"No it wasn't." She sighed. "I guess grilling you about your family wasn't that fair either."

"No one can ever say you aren't persistent, baby." Sam sighed back, with a little smiled..

"Well, then you know I wont give up on this."

"You will if you love me." He said.

"Sam Winchester." She sat up straight. "Now you know _that_ isn't fair."

"Look…" Sam paused. "I know you think you want to know my family, but you don't. Truth is, half the time I don't even want to know my family."  
"Sam…" she said comfortingly.

"No, Jess, it's not a pity me thing. It's an honestly thing. You don't want to meet them. He'll only drive you crazy or hurt you and I would never forgive myself if…"

"He?" she cut him off.

"They." Sam corrected himself. "I meant to say they. Them. My family… look let's not do this okay. We've got good cake, I brought home some movies, we both don't have classes until late tomorrow. Let's just forget about my family for right now, okay."

She nodded softly. "Okay."


End file.
